


Just Because It Burns Doesn’t Mean You’re Going To Die

by Snafu07



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Gymnast Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid!Eggsy, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Parent Harry, Parent Merlin, family fic, kid!Roxy, kid!tequila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Michelle dies in front of Eggsy when he is 10 years old. He chooses to use his Kingsman medal to keep himself out of the system. His young life changes drastically... mostly for the better. The chip on his shoulder isn’t that big yet; so can he adapt from council boy to something entirely different altogether?Harry and Merlin are husbands, Kingsman, and fathers to their 11 year old son. Their lives are already far from boring, will this change prove to be too much for them?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. I haven’t written in years, can’t believe I’m posting this, have mercy please? I’m not British, so I’m sure the dialogue is off. And I don’t have a beta. Hope you enjoy it.

July, 2002

10 year old Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin sat in a hard plastic chair in the hallway of the local Metropolitan Police office pretending he couldn’t hear what the sergeant was saying over the phone. If the officer said Children and Family Court one more time he was making a run for it. 

Except he couldn’t.

Because the fucking filth prick was staring at him the whole time he chatted away as though he wasn’t deciding on Eggsy’s whole future. Eggsy’s mum was dead by the hand of her loser of a boyfriend Dean, leaving Eggsy all alone in life, and this prick was acting like he was ordering Chinese for lunchtime.

His mum... Eggsy choked down the sob that threatened, refusing to cry in front of the filth. What was he going to do? His da died when he was 5. No grandparents, no aunts or uncles, no one he could count on to take him in. Which was why the officer was calling around asking about what Children and Family Court Advisory and Support Service could do.

Eggsy knew what Cafcass meant. It meant foster care. And he did not want that. He’d gotten enough beatings from Dean thank you very much. A tear escaped, trickling down Eggsy’s cheek. He brought the collar of his polo up to wipe it free. His fingers brushed against the chain around his neck. 

For the past 5 years Eggsy had worn a unique medallion. Twisted gold with pinkish enamel that always reminded him of a pirate ship’s wheel. If you held it on it’s side it looked like a ‘K’. 

However, at the moment, Eggsy was not thinking of what the medallion looked like; but of the phone number on the back. He only vaguely remembered receiving the medal from a tall man half a decade before. But his mum had always said, over and over, whenever they had a moment without Dean... that the medal was a favour. Eggsy was to save it for an emergency where he had no way out.

And to Eggsy, this felt like just such an emergency. He yanked the chain and pulled the medallion off. He turned it over to see the phone number. Eggsy looked up at the officer, still staring at him as he sat there.

“Can I use a phone?” Eggsy asked the man. “Please?” He added as an afterthought when the officer narrowed his eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t have any friends or family to call?” The distrust was plain on the Officer’s face.

“I just thought of someone, didn’t I?” Eggsy shot back hating the guy’s tone. Was this tosser really going to give him shit today?

The officer handed over his phone with a frown.

Eggsy flipped open the mobile and dialed the number on the back of his medallion. It rang once and a pleasant female voice answered. “Customer complaints. How may I help you?”

“Um, my name's Eggsy Unwin. Sorry, um, Gary Unwin. And I'm up shit creek; I'm in an urban police station and my mom said to call this number if ever I needed help... “ Eggsy stuttered, unsure how much he should be disclosing over the phone. 

The lady quickly cut him off, her voice losing it’s pleasantness. “I'm sorry, sir. Wrong number.”

Eggsy panic flared but a phrase came to him. “Wait, wait... Oxfords not Brogues?”

“Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we've not lost you as a loyal customer.” Was the response Eggsy got. What did that mean? How was that help? Some favour!

“Well?” The officer asked, his hand out for Eggsy to return his phone.

Dejected, Eggsy handed it to him. “I left a message.” At least he think he did?

“Well then, we’ll wait an see who shows up first, your friend or the people from Children and Family Court and then you can give your statement.” He walked away leaving Eggsy to sit alone with his grief.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry Hart was enjoying a rare quiet moment at home with his husband. It was their tradition to take the first week off after the summer school term ended. It wasn’t a holiday exactly, if there was an emergency they were still on call. But they were home in order to spend that first week with their now 11 years old son; Channing. 

Channing was currently playing at a friend’s house though and Harry had settled down with his husband Hamish to catch up on some reading for work. Harry was perched in his favorite arm chair, Hamish half reclined on the matching loveseat. He checked the clock on the mantle to see that they still had over an hour before their son was due. Not taking his gaze away from the dossier he kicked his house slipper off, reached his foot out, and brushed his toes against his husband’s ankle. When Hamish looked up, Harry kept his features as innocent as he could while keeping his toes at work.

Merlin chuckled. “I know your next mission is nae a honeypot. Care to explain what part of that mission briefing has you feeling amorous?”

Harry looked over at his husband with his best flirtatious smile. “I’m quite sure I...”

His response was cut off as an alarm sounded shrilly from Merlin’s mobile. The man flipped it open reading the message. “Harry, the medal you gave Lee Unwin’s family has just been called in.”


	2. 2

(Harry)

Harry Hart jumped into the cab that had pulled up to his family’s home in the mews. 

“Send me everything you can on what happened; I would prefer not to walk in completely blind.” Harry called up to Merlin who stood in the open door. “And if there’s time, maybe something about the lad. It could help.”

“Of course Harry.” Merlin answered, already turning back into the house to begin his search through police reports and chatter.   
The cab sped off.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

(Eggsy)

Eggsy Unwin still sat in the same uncomfortable chair at the police station. The damn filth investigating his poor mum’s death were losing more patience with him by the moment. They were unable to take his statement or have him identify Dean without a guardian responsible for his best interests. He was getting anxious and uncomfortable and it wasn’t a welcome addition to his grief.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Harry)

The cab dropped Harry off in front of the station as he listened to his husband in his ear describe to him the scene the police had found when they had entered the apartment in the estates to find a beaten, bloodied, deceased Michelle Unwin. Harry had seen plenty of violence in his line of work and still what Merlin described made him mildly nauseated. When his husband finished telling him about the neighbors calling 999 and the police responding in time to rescue Lee’s son and arrest Dean Baker, he entered the station. 

He walked over to the receptionist desk. “Pardon me, I’m here for young Mister Unwin?”

The look of relief that flitted over the young woman’s face was perplexing. “Oh good, we were really beginning to worry he didn’t have anyone. Come this way, Mister?”

“Hart, Harry Hart. Thank you miss.” He followed the receptionist around a corner and down a hallway where he saw a young boy sitting alone on a chair staring moodily at the officer across from him. The boy was slight, disheveled, and sporting quite a few bruises. It seemed his lip was split as well. He thought the boy’s hair was blond, but he couldn’t tell with the snap back jammed down over his head. He sat down next to him and the boy flinched; troubled green-blue eyes shooting up to look at him. Harry addressed the officer. ”Sir, May we have a moment please?”

“And you are?” The policeman responded.

“Harry Hart. Mister Unwin here called me to come down and help. Old family friend, I used to work with his father.”

The boy looked at Harry in surprise but quickly returned to neutral. 

“So you are here to accept responsibility as the boy’s guardian?” The officer asked.

“One of the many things we need to discuss if we could have that moment.” Harry wasn’t at all sure of his game plan yet and he definitely needed some more information before he was giving any definitive answers. “We are a little out in the open here, is there somewhere we could speak privately?”

They were led to an investigation room. “You two can talk in here, it’s where the detectives will want to speak to the boy anyway. I’ll go get them.”

“Do you want to sit?” Harry asked Eggsy, indicating the small conference table with 4 chairs. The room was overly bright with the buzzing, intense lights only found in government buildings. Everything was a distressing, ugly shade of grey, from the walls, to the linoleum, to the furniture.

Eggsy stared at back at him. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one you called for help.” Harry offered.

“That ain’t an answer bruv.” The boy didn’t sit.

“A little gratitude would be nice. My name is Harry Hart and I gave you that medal.” Harry gestured in the direction of the medallion that was back around Eggsy’s neck.

Harry watched as Eggsy’s eyes grew wide. “I think I remember you.” The boy said. “You really worked with my dad? You owed us the favor?”

Harry was surprised the boy remembered. It had only been 5 years ago, but he had been very young. Barely past toddler-hood. “Your father saved my life. That’s why I did. And why I’m here now. I’m very sorry to hear about what happened to your mother. How can I help you Mr. Unwin?”

The boy blinked overly shiny, almost damp eyes at him and began to pace in the small room. “I didn’t know what else to do! They keep talking about calling Cafcass and I don’t have any family or nobody.”

Harry’s heart went out to the boy, it really did. But he still wasn’t sure what he could do for him. "What is the problem with Children and Family Court Advisory and Support Service? They are a noble and necessary office."

"Maybe in the posh area you live in." The boy glared at him, wet eyes drying up. "But in this part of town yur likely to end up in a worse situation than you started in."

Harry's only response was a thoughtful 'hmm'. He was unaware if there were boundary differences in the effectiveness of government offices.

The door opened and the investigators entered. “Mr. Unwin, now that your guardian has shown up, we’ll be able to take your statement.” The older one, a tall thin women with graying dark hair and a no nonsense suit. 

Off the rack, Harry thought with a shudder. 

But he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He was currently masquerading as the boy's guardian. At some point he was going to have to make arrangements for him. Didn't he? He touched the side of his glasses to activate a new function his tech wizard husband was trying out. He waited for the responding ping before sending Merlin the text requesting more information about Gary Unwin.


	3. 3

(Eggsy)

"Alright Mr. Unwin..." The lady filth began, using that 'aren't I caring?' voice. The one every school administrator, every social worker, every A&E nurse used. "May I call you Gary?"

"Bloody hell no!" Eggsy replied. "No one calls me Gary. Call me Eggsy, been my nickname forever."

"Alright then Eggsy. I'm Inspector Tallie and this." She indicated the man in the ill-fitting suit and seventies mustach next to her. "Is Inspector Rawff. We have been assigned your mother's case. We need you to tell us what happened this afternoon. As you know, we arrested a Mr. Dean Baker at your flat and after we get your statement, we are going to want you to do a positive identification of him for us. Is that okay?"

Eggsy didn't want to do it. He never wanted to see Dean again. He shot a pale faced look towards the surprising Harry Hart. The tall, well dressed man gave him a nod as he adjusted his thick framed glasses. 

Eggsy finally dropped into the chair next to Harry. "Yeah, okay."

"Great, thank you Eggsy." Inspector Tallie offered. "You just start, tell us everything you can remember, and if we need you to stop or if we have a question, we'll let you know."

Oh Eggsy really, really didn't want to do it, but knew he had to. "Mum and I had just got back from gymnastics. We was excited cuz we just got good news. Dean didn't think it was good news." 

"Okay. A good start. Do you remember what time you got home?" Tallie pushed.

"Was almost one. Summer gymnastics are in the mornings for under 10's. Coach Jackman wanted to talk to us, so we was there later than normal." Eggsy explained, reached forward and grabbed a pen from in front of the inspectors. He twirled it between his fingers as he spoke. 

"And what happened when you two arrived home?"

"Dean was mad Mum was late with lunch. And then when she started talkin' 'bout our good news instead of making lunch..." Eggsy choked, the events so fresh they had tears close to the surface in just a few words.

"Isn't there any way you can postpone this?" Harry broke in. "Everything that has happened today? He's just a boy."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart." Inspector Rawff finally said something. "But the longer we wait, the more likely details will be forgotten. It's better he gets this over right now. Then it's done."

"Is okay." Eggsy insisted, digging his palms into his wet eyes. "I can handle it."

"Thank you Eggsy." Rawff responded. "What was the good news?"

Eggsy smeared the tears across his face and looked back up. "Coach Jackman wanted me to start competition track. He thinks I can go to the Olympics in a few years."

Harry handed him his handkerchief. "That does sound like good news."

"It does indeed Eggsy. What happened next?" Tallie asked. "Mr. Baker didn't want you to go to the Olympics?"

"He don't care about my gymnastics no ways. Except to take a piss. Always said gymnastics was for nancys and poofs." Eggsy's red eyes went hard and angry as he snapped the pen in his hand. "All he cared about was the cost. He said it already cost too much for me to 'prance' around in a gym when that money could go to other things. Git meant beer dinnae he? Wanker. But when Mum told him about the competitive track and how it was extra classes he went mental."

Inspector Rawff shook his head sadly. "What did Dean Baker do when he went 'mental'?"

"He started off just screaming and cussing us out. Nothing new in our flat." Eggsy rolled his eyes. "But this time Mum fought back. Yelled right back at him. Telling him I was her son and if I wanted more lessons, I would get them. She was the one who worked. It was her money, she would chose what to do with it. Dean didn't like that."

All the occupants of the room looked sick. They were all trying to control themselves and their opinion of Eggsy's story, but it was hard in the face of such abuse.

"That's when Dean started to hit Mum. Not even slaps, hard fists. Punch after punch to her stomach and head." Eggsy was having less and less success holding back his tears. "I kept trying to stop him and get between them. But he was so mad. Ragin'. Couldn't even run or nothin'. He just had her and hit her and hit her and he was yelling and Mum and I were screaming. Every time I got close he would just hold Mum with one hand and throw me with the other."

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his ribs that were still smarting, not that he had told anyone. He gave into his sobs. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Harry)

Harry reached over and pulled the boy to him, just wrapping an arm around the shaking shoulder. The boy turned and pushed his face into the breast of his suit jacket.

Harry was heartbroken for Eggsy. Such a horrible thing to experience so young. Especially for a boy with so much potential.

Merlin had been feeding him info as they all had sat in the interrogation room. Eggsy was not what he had expected after listening to the boy speak. Huge IQ, great performance in school, all the makings of a superb student. First prize, regional under 10's, two years in a row with his gymnastics. Lee would have been so proud. But when Dean Baker had come into their lives 2 years ago a few things had changed for the boy. Mainly a significant increase in A&E visits.

Harry thought back to Lee Unwin. The brave, smart, down to earth, hardworking young father who wanted to be a Kingsman Knight as much for the adventure as for the chance to give his beautiful wife and beloved little boy the world. He'd be grief-stricken to see what had become of his family. 

Grief-stricken and furious! 

Harry owed not only his life, but the life of his husband Hamish and their good friend/colleague James.

He thought offering the medallion and the favour it implied would be enough for Lee's widow and child. But now he could see he had been very, very wrong. They didn't have any other family. No support system. And it had cost them.

Harry Hart had to make this right. And he knew what he was going to do.


	4. 4

(Eggsy)

Eggsy stood in the entrance hall of the posh carriage house Harry had brought him to at a loss as what to do. Almost as soon as Harry and he has entered, a handsome bald man had come and grabbed Harry, pulling him into another part of the house. 

"We just need a moment, sorry Eggsy." The man had said. Who was he? How did he know his name?

So Eggsy stood there, looking around, hoping to hear something. The house was posh. Like nothing he had ever seen. He took a few hesitant steps in trying to see further into the place. He peeked into the closest door to see a boy sitting on the floor in front of a television playing Playstation.

The brown haired head turned and green eyes found Eggsy standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." Eggsy responded.

The boy held up the controller. "Wanna play?"

Thankful for the moment of normalcy, Eggsy did just that.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Merlin)

"What is going on Harry?" Merlin asked his husband once they were out of earshot in their bedroom. "What were ye thinking turning yer glasses off after dropping a bomb like ye were bringing home Lee Unwin's orphaned son? He is nae a stray puppy, Harry!"

"I'm aware of that Hamish." Harry perched himself on the edge of their king-sized four-poster bed and tilted his head up to his husband. "We did not have time to discuss it. I needed to get the boy out of there."

"There are other members of this family, did you think about Channing when you made this decision?" Merlin stood in front of Harry with his hands on his hips. "Did you think what this is going to do to our household?"

Harry was trying to remember when the two of them had switched places. He was usually the dramatic one, not Hamish. "Try as you may you’re not going to make me feel bad about this Ham. He's a scared, distraught child who has no one and nowhere to go. Don't be so cynical."

Merlin dropped down in a huff next to his husband. He wrapped an arm around the other man's waist and dropped his head to Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry love. I just dinnae expect this when I sent you to that police station."

Harry kissed the top of Merlin's bald head before laying his own on top. "Me neither Ham, me neither. But if you had been there. My heart broke. And all I could think about was Lee."

"Lee?" Merlin questioned, voice muffled from under Harry's head.

Harry straightened back up, getting off the bed, and kneeling down in front of Merlin. "That young man laid down his life for the two of us and James. To think what his widow and son went through after he was gone. So far down in 5 years Ham. So far down. Lee would be heartbroken to see what happened to his wife. Furious to see what has happened to his son. I think we owe it to him to see that the boy's life is improved."

Merlin reached down to palm Harry's cheek, smoothing his thumb in a caress across his cheek bone. "No more with the pleading eyes up at me. He can stay until we can figure out what will be best for him."

"Thank you Hamish. I love you."

"And I you. Shall we go find the boys and introduce them?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Eggsy)

Eggsy had very little experience with Playstation games, no one in his neck of the woods had one, so Harry's son was kicking his ass again and again. At least Eggsy thought the other kid was Harry's son? He had to be, right? Why else would he be so comfortable here? Eggsy knew he sure wasn't.

Like he could read Eggsy's mind, the boy asked, "So why are you here mate?"

Eggsy wasn't even sure where to begin. "Your Dad is trying to help me out."

"Which one?" The boy asked as he reached over to turn off the Playstation.

"Which one? You have more than one Dad?" Eggsy asked, putting down the controller. "I meant Harry."

Eggsy could see the other boy tense. "Yeah Harry’s my dad. I have him and my da. I think you met him at the door. Tall, bald, Scottish?"

So that was who pulled Harry away. "Two dads. Weird." Eggsy knew people with 2 dads, but it was always a parents getting remarried thing. Not two dads at once. "Are they married?" 

Bristling, the son gave Eggsy an impressive side eye look. "Are you taking the piss? Gay marriage isn't legal git. But they've been together for like 15+ years, they're my parents and we're a family, wanker."

So they were a gay couple. Like a real couple with a home and a kid. Eggsy definitely hadn't experienced that. He readied a retort but heard some raised voices from across the house. He shrunk in on himself an iota. "Are they fighting?"

"Nah, they call that emphatic discussion. They do it all the time. Nothing to worry about." He responded, some of his anger dissipating at Eggsy's nervousness. "Why? You alright? You look like you might chunder."

Eggsy tried to shake it off. But he knew that the 'emphatic discussion' was about him, so it wasn't easy. He didn't know how to put words to it, but after this day's events, his nerves were shot. They were going to make him leave. Harry's family wasn't going to want him to stick around. And what else could Harry do for him? He couldn't stay here. He had to come up with something else. Maybe Jamal or Ryan would let him crash. He stood up quickly, clumsily knocking into the coffee table. "I made a mistake. I gotta leave."

Eggsy scrambled to the front door, his breathing becomming labored and his vision getting dark and blurry. He shoved his feet in his old dirty trainers that he had discarded when he had arrived at their house. 

The son followed Eggsy, confused and nervous about his behavior. "Dad! Da!" 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merlin and Harry were almost to the lounge when they heard Channing calling for them with panic in his voice. They quickened their pace and found the two boys in the foyer. Eggsy was trying to get his shoes on and open the door at the same time. One look at Eggsy's anguished face stopped them in their tracks.

"What happened? What did you do?" Harry asked, going to the smaller boy and stopping his frantic movements. He eased the door knob from Eggsy's hand and shut the door.

"Nothing!" Channing insisted emphatically. "We were just playing video games and I asked him what he was doing here and he talked about you and so I told him about you and Da... I think he might be a homophone because he freaked out and went to leave!"

"It's homophobe Channing, phobe, not phone." Merlin offered, distractedly, as he came to stand behind his son.

Harry was trying to calm down Eggsy. The boy was panicked and frazzled. He was having trouble controlling his breathing and he had begun crying.

“What’s going on Dad?” Channing demanded.

“Just a minute son. My friend here is a little overwhelmed. He’s had a very trying day and then all of this here, I’m sure it’s been too much. Why don’t you and your Da go make tea and we’ll be right with you to talk.” Harry offered as he put his arm around Eggsy, guiding him back into the lounge.

“No, I want to know what’s going on!” Channing rebuffed, turning to follow.

Merlin reached out and dragged his son with him into the kitchen.

Channing was not impressed. “Why Da?”

“You ken see the boy is dealing with enough, he dinnae need us to watch him cry.” Merlin offered, more than a touch on censure in his voice. “He doesn’t knows us. Barely knows your Dad, but trusts him.”

“But what’s going on? This is really weird. Who is he?” Channing lost his bravado in the face of his Da’s disapproval and his Chin gave a wobble.

Merlin pulled his son to him and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry Channing, I can’t tell you everything right now. Mostly because I don’t know everything. By that boy lost everything today. His mother, his home, everything. So we need to have patience.“


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the ‘intro’ chapters. Sorry this took so long. I really need to stop looking at pictures of Taron on Instagram.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Harry)

Harry sat on the couch in the lounge and held Eggsy to him as he sobbed. “Breathe son, you are going to be alright. Just take a few deep breaths.”

“I can’t!” Eggsy wailed. He wasn’t hyperventilating, but it was a definite meltdown.

Harry did his best to stay as calm as possible, knowing he had to stay in control. Channing wasn’t known for tantrums, but in the rare occasion it occurred the most important thing was to let him know he was safe to let his emotions out. So Harry just tried to soothe the boy until he was ready to talk.

Eggsy cried on for a while, trying to take in deep, watery breaths. When it finally started to work he pushed away from Harry and started to use his shirt to mop up.

Harry stopped Eggsy and handed him the new handkerchief he had grabbed from his room. “There you go. Good man.”

There was a few more moments of Eggsy cleaning up and calming down before Harry spoke again. “Eggsy, can you tell me why you were trying to leave in such a hurry?”

Eggsy ducked his head, refusing to look Harry in the eyes. 

Harry read his discomfort. “Are you uncomfortable with my husband and I being gay?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No? I don’t think I do? Dean and his gang always had a lot of rude stuff to say; but Mom always told me not to listen. That love was love.”

“A wise woman.” Harry mused. “Did Channing say something upsetting to you?”

“Your son?” Eggsy asked. The boy’s hadn’t exactly introduced themselves.

Harry nodded.

“No sir.” Eggsy finally looked up over at Harry. “He were cool; let me play video games with him.”

Harry gave a hum in thought. “I’m sorry Eggsy; I’m just not understanding.”

“I can’t stay here. You got proper family here.” Eggsy returned his gaze to his hands as he crumbled Harry’s silk handkerchief. “I heard you and your guy yelling. And even though your son said it was noffing... I don’t wanna mess your life up.”

Harry sighed. So much on someone so young. “Let’s go to the kitchen. You can properly meet Channing and Hamish then we can discuss all of this.”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Merlin)

Merlin and Channing had set the kettle to boil and pulled out mugs for tea. 

“So Da...” Channing began. “How does Dad even know him?”

Merlin heaved a deep sigh and dropped onto one of the kitchen table chairs. “You know how we never talk about what Dad and I do fer work?”

Channing nodded. 

“Roughly 5 years ago that boy’s father was killed in an accident at our job. He saved the lives of yer Dad, yer Uncle James, and myself. When yer Dad went to tell the family, he told them if there was ever anything we could do fer them, to call.” Merlin explained. “And luckily the boy remembered that when everything went down today.”

Channing’s eyes went wide. “He’s lost his mum and his dad?”

Merlin nodded.

“No other family?” 

Merlin shook his head.

The electric kettle chose that moment to shriek it’s completion. Channing brought it over and poured the boiling water into the mugs before slumping into the chair next to his Da.

Merlin grabbed his son’s shoulder in a gentle squeeze. The boy was everything an 11 year old normally was, but Merlin and Harry liked to think he was more compassionate than most. And it made them quite proud. Merlin dropped his hand when he heard footsteps heading their way.

Harry and Eggsy walked into the kitchen. 

“Ah, right on time.” Harry said, guiding Eggsy into one of the kitchen chairs. “What, no biscuits?”

Merlin looked at his husband with mild exasperation. “Harry; it’s practically dinner time.”

Harry looked up at their kitchen clock and had a moment of shock flash across his face. “So it is. My apologies. Should we order delivery before we have our discussion?”

Merlin chuckled. Harry was not his best on an empty stomach. “Thai or Chinese?”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Eggsy)

Eggsy sat quietly and listened as the family of three discussed their takeout order. He kept as quiet as possible, trying his best to melt into the wall his chair was against. He was embarrassed about all the tears he continued to cry in front of these people. He knew even now his eyes were red and swollen because he could feel it. And he was sniffling. He was doing his absolute best not to think about ordering takeout. Not only because he had no appetite at the moment; but because if he did, he would think about how he would never split egg rolls and fried rice with his mum ever again. If he let himself think about that it would turn the waterworks on again full force. So instead Eggsy was trying to become one with the furniture.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked. He sounded like he had been waiting.

Eggsy focused on him. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

Harry gave him a sad, knowing smile. “I asked what you wanted from the Thai takeout.”

“Anyth..” Eggsy choked over his words and had to clear his throat. “Anything is fine. I’m not a picky eater.”

“We’re getting some Panang, Gai Tod, and Pad See Eiw. Do you just want to share with all of us?” Harry asked.

Eggsy didn’t know what any of those words were. But he hadn’t been lying, he wasn’t a picky eater. You couldn’t be when living from paycheck to paycheck meant finding ways to doctor ramen noodles so you didn’t get bored of them. If he could learn to like them with peanut butter for protein, he could eat something called ‘ew’. “Yes please.”

Harry went to the phone on the wall to call their order in.

“I’m sorry, I realize I haven’t introduced myself.” Harry’s husband turned his attention Eggsy’s way. “I’m Hamish Mycroft. And this is Harry and I’s son Channing.”

“Gary Unwin.” Eggsy replied. “But I go by Eggsy.”

“What kind of name is Eggsy?” Channing asked, looking confused.

Eggsy wasn’t surprised. It was a question he got all the time. But this time he wasn’t going to give his basic nickname response. “What kind of name is Channing?”

Channing’s next response was a surprise. “See Dad? I told you! It’s a shite name! You need to let me change it!”

“It’s not a shite name and there’s no way in hell I’m letting my 11 year old change their name!”

“That’s enough you two.” Harry reprimanded gently as he gracefully slid back into his seat. “Son, Channing happens to be a proud British name, and Hamish? Shall I remind you that with the exception of myself and your parents, everyone else calls you by your job title instead of your birth name?”

The man himself rolled his eyes at Harry. “There’s a difference between that and our wee bairn wanting to be called ‘Tequila’. He couldn’t even choose a good drink.”

“Don’t call Channing wee bairn.” Harry reprimanded again, this time with a grin. “You know he hates it.”

Channing groaned and dropped his forehead to the table top. “C’mon!”

Both adults laughed, but the playful banter was ended and they got back to the matter at hand.

“Dinner is on the way so we have a few moments.” Harry began. “Channing, I’m sure your Da gave you a little background information about what is going on?”

Channing, who had lifted his head from the table when his fathers stopped making fun of him, nodded.

Harry looked relieved, obviously hoping he wouldn’t have to speak of the events of the day in too much detail in front of Eggsy. “Good. And how do you feel about Eggsy staying with us for a time until we can decide as a whole what will be best for him?”

Channing shrugged. “It’s fine. Good idea.”

Eggsy barely heard the other boy because he had physically startled at the question. “No! I can’t stay here! I told you, I don’t wanna mess your life up!”

“How would you mess our life up mate?” Channing questioned him, looking perplexed.

Eggsy wasn’t sure how to put such a complex feeling into words. He just felt like he would taint the unity they had here.

“Eggsy, staying with us for awhile is not going to mess anything up.” Hamish offered. “We’d be happy to have you.”

“Of course we would.” Harry added. “See? I told you it would be fine.”

Eggsy was not used to things being this easy. Nor to being able to take others at their word. But he was tired and he didn’t want to fight. “Are you sure?”

Harry and Hamish nodded.

“Plus you need some practice at PlayStation. You’re dreadful mate.” Channing teased.

Eggsy sputtered in indignation but couldn’t gather a real argument. “You’re on.”

Harry smiled broadly. “Wonderful. Now that’s settled, who wants to help me set up the couch for Eggsy to sleep on and who wishes to set the table for dinner?”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy meets Roxy, Percival, and James. Harry and Merlin ask their friends for advice. Eggsy and Channing have a little fight... it's all Roxy's fault.

The next few days were a little trying at the Mycroft-Hart household. Harry and Merlin were very thankful that they had the week off and had not been called in for any emergencies. Because they were getting next to no sleep. Their new ward, Eggsy, was spending every night alternating between screaming amid a nightmare and crying his apologies to whichever member of the household he had woken up.

It had become exhausting. Neither would say it, but Harry and Merlin were having flashbacks of their first month with Channing. He had been 3 months old, just lost his mother to an unexpected death, living with a father who hadn't known about him being conceived ... and on top of that, colic. There had been plenty of bad dreams and tears then too. At least Channing had wanted their comfort. Or at least hadn’t been telling them he was fine only to wake them all up screaming again two hours later. 

And that made finding the best place for Eggsy difficult as well. Harry and Merlin were spending as much time as they could on the phone with different organizations; but no one wanted a 10-year-old boy from the estates. It did not matter how his future could look. Or what he could grow up to do. But they continued to try. Even as the said 10-year-old wormed his way further into their hearts.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Merlin leaned against the entrance to the lounge and watched Channing and Eggsy play Playstation while sitting on Eggsy's makeshift bed, the couch. The two boys weren't exactly best of friends already, but for someone who had lost his vacation week with his fathers to a younger boy he'd only just met, Channing was being very understanding. He'd even lent Eggsy some clothes and books, since the police had not yet released the contents of Eggsy's family home. It would seem, not only was Michelle’s boyfriend a murderer, but he also dappled in drugs and weapons. 

Merlin watched the boys hit buttons and talk the cutest, most innocent smack talk known to man. He waited quietly until the current game ended before clearing his throat to get their attention. "Hey lads. Can you clean up in here a little?" He asked, indicating the pillows everywhere and the empty fizzy cans.  
"James, Oliver, and Roxanne will be here in about 15 minutes for lunch. Dad went to pick up sandwiches and I'm going to get the rest of the lunch stuff ready."

Channing reached over to turn off the Playstation. "Sure Da."

Eggsy stood and started putting the throw pillows and blankets back where they belonged. "Company?" He was obviously trying very hard not to sound alarmed by this news.

Merlin grabbed two of the empty fizzy cans. “Our very good friends and their daughter." He turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Eggsy grabbed the rest of the cans and followed Merlin. “Why?”

Merlin handed his two cans to Eggsy so he could rinse all of them in the sink. “Why what?”

Eggsy threw the rinsed cans into the recycling bin Merlin held open. “Why are you having them over?”

Merlin didn’t answer Eggsy right away. He took out napkins, dish ware, and cutlery. “Are you worried about something lad? Because you know you can talk to me if you are.”

Eggsy stiffened, turned tail, and headed out the kitchen door. “Nope, just wanted to know. Sorry sir. Gotta go help Channing finish cleaning up.”

Merlin shook his head but didn’t push the subject. Either the boy would learn to trust them, or this wouldn’t work out. Either way…. Well either way they needed to talk to James and Oliver first.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The front door opened and closed as multiple footfalls entered the house.   
Channing whacked Eggsy lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, meet the dads' best friends."

Eggsy followed slowly behind Channing to the front of the house. Flanking a petite girl with dirty blond hair and a cheeky grin, were two men. Both were tall and lean like Merlin and Harry, with dark eyes and brown hair. The smiling one, looked to be younger, early to mid 30's like Merlin, while the more serious one looked like he was closer to Harry's age of mid to late 30's. 

"Eggsy." Harry gestured him closer. Eggsy went to Harry's side. "These are our closest friends and co-workers, James Davenport and Oliver Morton." He indicated the smiling man and then the serious one. "And this is their lovely daughter Roxanne....”

"Roxy!" The girl, who appeared to be close in age to Eggsy and Channing, interrupted.

Her two fathers reprimanded her for the interruption, but Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes, I wasn't going to forget!" He put an arm around Eggsy's shoulder. "Much like yourself, Miss Roxanne, prefers to go by a nickname, Roxy. And James, Oliver, Roxy... this is our friend Gary Unwin. But he goes by Eggsy." 

"Ello Mr. Davenport, 'ello Mr. Morton, 'ello Roxy." Eggsy said from Harry's side.

At the sound of Eggsy's last name, Oliver stiffened, while James' handsome face paled and a thin sheen of moisture found its way to his eyes. He crouched a little to look at Eggsy face to face. "Hello Eggsy. Please call us James and Oliver." His eyes shot to Harry. "I'm not sure if Harry and Merlin told you, but we knew your father."

Eggsy shook his head. He looked to the bald Scot. He had already deduced that when someone mentioned Merlin, they meant Hamish. "No sir. But I guess if you work with them, you worked with him too.”

James nodded, standing up straight again.

Oliver had moved over to Merlin and could be heard angrily whispering into his ear. 

Channing was looking at the two of the suspiciously. "What's going on Da?"

Everyone looked between the adults. Finally, Harry shook his head. “Not in front of the children.”

Roxy and Channing grumbled, and Harry held up a placating hand. “At least at first. Hamish and I need some advice. And once we get it, we can share the discussion with everyone, okay?”

The preteens still didn’t look convinced.

"The adults will go talk about this in the kitchen. You three go hang out for a wee bit while we finish getting lunch ready." Merlin suggested, in such a way that let the children know they really didn't have a choice.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The adults managed to get the kids into another room so that they could talk. The hadn’t even sat down before Percival was voicing his displeasure. “Is there any reason you couldn’t have told us the boy you had taken in was Lee Unwin’s son before we showed up today?”

James put a hand on his husband’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s not get upset. Though I do agree, that took me by surprise. And not in the good way.”

“I’m sorry gentlemen, I really am. But we didn’t want you to come in with any preconceived notions or selfless ideals that would color the advice and expertise we asked from you.” Harry explained.

This explanation did not seem to calm Percival down. He was beginning to look ruddy in the face. “Did you really think we would have a different recommendation for you because of who the boy is?”

“Ye wouldn’t?” Merlin asked. “Ye would be able to separate what Lee Unwin did from the decision of what to do with his orphaned son? Because let me tell you, Harry and I are having trouble with it.”

Percival went maroon. But before he could respond he was cut off by James and Harry, who were used to dealing with the hotheads. “Enough!” Harry interjected.

“Tell us the details. Until 5 minutes ago, all we knew was there was a boy you were thinking of fostering, maybe adopting. We were surprised enough by that but were more than willing to come over and share what we learned in the last 4 years when we fostered and adopted Roxy. But this adds a whole new element. So, tell us the details. How did you even find out about him? How did he become an orphan? Does he really have no other family? What did the children and family people have to say about it?” James shot question after question at them.

So, they told them. They explained the call from the medal. Michelle’s death. The abusive boyfriend in jail. Harry going to the police station to help Eggsy. Eggsy having no other family. Eggsy’s fear of the foster system in his part of town. Agreeing to take him home until they could figure out what was best for him. How no one wanted a 10-year-old who witnessed his mother’s murder. Despite him having a near genius level IQ, excellent grades in school, and a promising amateur career in gymnastics. The talked about his nightmares and how quiet he was. How he didn’t want to talk about what happened. 

“He needs to talk about it.” Percival said softly, handing his sniffling husband his handkerchief. “That’s why he spends all night screaming in bad dreams. He’s experienced trauma. He needs to find a way to work through it.”

James nodded in agreement. “When Roxy lost her family, she went through similar things. She was just a little younger. But she did therapy. We all did. Family therapy, you know? To make sure we were doing everything for her that she needed.”

“It might not be a bad idea for you four; if you do go through with this.” Percival offered.

“Are you really considering this?” James asked. “Adopting Lee’s son?”

Harry and Merlin shared a long look. Merlin held his hand out to his partner and Harry slipped his alongside and held on. “Yes. We really are. At the very least, we want to foster him. If something comes about during the waiting period for adoption… we want what’s best for him. We’re beginning to feel that is us, but if there is something better? We want him to have it.” 

“Because he’s Lee’s son? And Lee saved our lives?” James asked.

“No.” Merlin insisted. “Because he’s a great kid. Smart, talented. Deserving. That’s why.”

It was Percival and James’ turn to share a look. The both nodded. “Okay, here is where you need to start.”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Eggsy and Roxy followed Channing into Channing’s bedroom following the promise of listening to some music. Channing turned on his boombox and shuffled through some CD’s, choosing between Nickelback’s Silver Side Up, Pink’s Missundaztood, and Eminem’s The Eminem Show.

Roxy threw herself onto Channing’s bed with a practiced ease, they had spent a lot of time together since she had been adopted. “So, this is the new baby brother who’s keeping everyone up at night crying?”

Eggsy had been standing against the wood door, doing his best to fade into the background, but at Roxy’s words, he sprang at Channing, pushing him hard into the dresser that held his boombox.

Channing looked at Eggsy’s mortified face in shock. “What the hell was that for?” He advanced forward and pushed the smaller boy back.

Eggsy went backwards but didn’t completely lose his footing. “Oh, I don’t know? How ‘bout you making fun of me to your friends!” Eggsy lunged to push Channing again.

Channing was ready this time and even though Eggsy was strong for his size, he wasn’t a match for Channing’s age and size advantages. He caught him easily by the arms and put him in a lock his Da had taught him. “I didn’t!”

Eggsy struggled against Channing’s hold. “Bullshit! I heard what she said!”

“Mate! Calm down! I haven’t even talked to Roxy since school ended for the term!” Channing looked over to Roxy for help. “Some assistance Oh Mouthy One?”

Roxy was looking at the two boys like she couldn’t decide what to do. Possibly jump in the fray. “You want me to get a dad?”

“No!” Channing huffed. “Just explain what you meant! And tell him I didn’t say anything!”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Roxy got up and tried to get between the boys to talk to Eggsy. “Kid chill out! He’s telling the truth. I haven’t spoken to him in almost a week. I had only heard from my parents that Harry and Merlin had taken a younger kid in and he was having a hard time adjusting. That’s all I knew. The rest was just a joke, I swear!”

Eggsy stopped struggling and Channing loosened his hold. Eggsy broke free and fled the room in embarrassment.

“Well he’s a handful!” Roxy stated.

Channing just shot her a look before he went after the boy.

“He agrees with me.” Roxy said to herself as she grabbed a graphic novel off Channing’s book shelf and started to flip through it.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Eggsy went back to the room that had become his ‘home base’, the lounge. He sat on the couch and practiced his calm-down breathing. Ever since Dean had moved into the flat with him and his mother Eggsy had been spending a lot more time at his best friend’s house. Jamal’s mother had gotten tired of his temper tantrums over his living conditions and had taught him the breathing techniques. One breath in. Hold. Breath out. Hold. And repeat.

Eggsy’s desire to pound his fist into Channing’s face was abating just as the boy entered the lounge. He sat down next to him staring off at the wall instead of at Eggsy himself.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Eggsy spoke. “I’m sorry mate. I shouldn’ have gone after you like that.”

“Nope.” Channing agreed. “If one of the dads saw that, we’d be in a lot of trouble.”

“You gonna tell them?”

Channing shrugged his shoulders. “Are you going to react like that every time Roxy says something insulting? Because it happens a lot. She has not filter. Her mouth just goes off and she thinks she’s funny.”

“Have ta remember that.” Eggsy released another breath. “If ya give me another chance.”

“Are you really going to try?” Channing asked.

“Course. Really don’t want to cause you and your dads trouble.” Eggsy admitted.

Channing held out his hand to Eggsy. “Alright, it’s a deal then.”

Eggsy shook it and they went to join the others for lunch.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip, a new room, a couch, and an olive branch.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
7.

(Eggsy)

Eggsy watched as Harry and Channing moved around Harrods inspecting shirts and slacks, shoes and pajamas. The stack of items in their arms, not to mention what they had already left at the checkout till, was staggering to him. Eggsy was used to shopping at second hand stores and accepting hand me downs from people in his neighborhood. It was obvious that this was something the Mycroft-Hart’s never did. They didn’t even look at price tags!

“What do you think of these?” Harry asked Eggsy, holding up a pair of madras plaid slacks.

Eggsy froze, terrified to tell Harry the truth, but those were some very ugly slacks. “Uhm… not really my style?”

“No?” Harry seemed disappointed as he looked at the slacks again. “Channing, how about you?”

Channing turned from the jeans he had been sizing up and immediately made stink face. “Gawd Dad! Those are fugly!”

“Fugly?” Harry asked. “What’s fugly?”

Eggsy was trying to hold in his laugh, but was failing. 

“Freaking ugly.” Channing fibbed slightly.

Harry huffed, hanging the slacks back on the rack. “Well then.”

Eggsy wasn’t a fan of shopping, but it couldn’t be helped now. When the police department had finally got back to them about Eggsy’s personal belongings, they discovered that except for a few framed photos and his gymnastics trophies and medals, he wouldn't be getting anything back. No clothes. No shoes. No other sentimental items. Not that he had much. But there were a few items he would have rather kept. They feared that too many soft, porous items could have been contaminated by the ‘things’ Dean had brought in and out of their flat and they all would have to be destroyed.

At least he knew what was going to happen to him now. For the time being Harry, Hamish, and Channing had agreed to foster him. He could stay with them as long as he wished. If something else or someone else came to be, then Eggsy would have the option. But if at any point Eggsy was ready to discuss adoption, then they were too. They only asked that he follow the rules of the house. He had to keep his grades up, do his share of the chores, always let someone know where he was going to be, absolutely no lying, and the newest rule, tacked on with his addition to the family, attend both his individual and family therapy sessions. Sometimes it didn’t feel like any sacrifice to follow these rules. Sometimes though, especially after the individual sessions, it felt like an awful lot. But he had a home. And people who gave a damn about what happened to him. He wouldn’t even be on the couch anymore. Harry and Hamish had promised to move some things around in Channing’s ample bedroom and add in another twin bed as soon as possible. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it would be better than the couch. And they promised it would be soon.

Eggsy had been in the house almost a month before Harry declared he was tired of seeing him in the same 2 hand me down outfits of Channing rotated with the one outfit of his own that he had been wearing the day his mother died and his whole life changed. And to tell the truth? Eggsy had been tired of having to do laundry every other day.

Harry had insisted on a shopping trip. They had agreed to it this morning over breakfast and left right after. It was now four o’clock, they were on their third department store, and Eggsy was pretty sure his feet were going to fall off. He already had more jeans, slacks, polos, tee shirts, jumpers, pajamas, socks, and pants then he was sure he’d had his entire life put together. He even had a dress shirt, tie, and oxford shoes. Things he had never owned before. But Harry seemed to believe he needed more. So they were still shopping. Of course the man was buying things for Channing as well, and his husband and himself. But it was still a lot.

Eggsy tried to subtly lean against a divider between the young man’s slack section and the shoe department in hopes of giving his feet a bit of a break as Harry continued to browse when a pair of trainers caught his eye. They were white and black winged Adidas. He had never seen anything so cool. He pushed himself up off his perch and picked up one of the display trainers. They were gorgeous. He’d love a pair that looked like this, so very unique. He turned them over to look at the price sticker on the bottom. He blanched and felt mildly nauseated. That was an insane price for a pair of trainers. The pair he was wearing currently had cost a 20th of that. He put the shoe back down and returned to his perch to lean again.

“What are those?” Harry asked, having caught sight of the shoes Eggsy had been checking out.

“Nothing.” Eggsy responded quickly. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Harry)

Harry wasn’t dumb and he had been shopping with Channing long enough to know what it looked like when a kid saw an item they loved, but knew their parent, or in this case guardian, would not approve of. He walked over to look at the trainers Eggsy had just drooled over and then hastily discarded. Harry picked the shoes up and turned them over. Well that was likely what had caused the boy’s abandonment of them, that was a rather expensive price for athletic shoes, even highly decorative ones such as these. They were outstandingly, appallingly unattractive in Harry’s opinion, but it had been obvious the boy had loved them.

Harry flagged down the salesman in the shoe department and asked for a pair of the winged trainers in Eggsy’s size for the boy to try on.

“Harry, no!” Eggsy exclaimed. He blushed and looked at his feet. “They’re too much.”

“Nonsense.” Harry replied. He also looked at Eggsy’s feet, to the old broken down, dirty trainers on the boy’s feet. “You are in need of new ones.”

“Yeah, maybe, but not ones that much… cheaper ones.” Eggsy stammered his response, embarrassed about his reaction to Harry’s continued generosity.

Harry gave Eggsy a soft look and guided him to the chairs meant for trying on the shoes. The sales person came back with the pair in his size and got to work strapping them to Eggsy’s feet. The boy appeared to fall more in love with them as they were on.

Harry was going to buy the shoes of course, despite the price. Eggsy was such a good boy. He helped around the house and did his chores. Always offered to help with meals, even cooking a few simple things for them himself. He was just so quiet! Never voicing an opinion unless asked. Never arguing. Harry and Hamish had watched Eggsy choke down food they could tell he did not like, but since he never spoke up about anything, they just had no way of knowing. It was a little eerie, since his own son was such a chatterbox all the time. Harry was afraid the boy was worried if he made himself too much of a presence in their house, he would be asked to leave. Which was ridiculous, as they all grew more fond of the glum little boy every day. This was the closest to Eggsy asking for anything and Harry was going to get it for him.

Channing joined the group, a display pair of football cleats in his hands. “Hey Dad? Can I get these before summer practice starts?” He paused looking down at the shoes Eggsy was wearing. “Hey mate, those are wicked!”

Eggsy was turning his foot back and forth admiring the trainers. “They really are.”

“And we’ll take them.” Harry told the salesperson. He also grabbed the cleats from Channing. “May we please also try these in a size 11 please?” 

“Really?” Eggsy looked up at Harry with such joy in his eyes Harry wanted to buy him a dozen pairs of the ridiculous shoes. 

“Yes my boy. They really are no more than the footie shoes we buy constantly for Channing.” Harry exaggerated slightly, it would take two pairs of Channing’s good cleats to equal them. But Channing did get multiple pairs a season.

“Thank you Harry.” Eggsy breathed out the words, clearly pleased and surprised.

When the salesperson came back with the cleats, Harry asked him if Eggsy could wear the trainer home and if perhaps, the salesperson could dispose of his old ones.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Eggsy)

Eggsy, Channing, and Harry finally made it back to the house in the mews by five o’clock, absolutely overloaded with bags and boxes. Eggsy and his fellow shoppers stumbled into the house to find Merlin waiting for them.

“Did ye leave anything in the stores?” Merlin teased, clearly amused, and most likely used to his husband doing this kind of thing.

“One or two things.” Harry responded, handing over a few bags and kissing his husband on the cheek.

“Why don’t you put everything in the lounge for now, I have something to show the boys upstairs.” Merlin told them.

Eggsy looked at Channing, hoping he would offer some clue as to what his father was talking about. Channing just made a weird face and shrugged his shoulders to the sky.

They all followed Merlin upstairs to the Channing’s bedroom. The large room had been renovated while they had been gone. It was now split down the middle by the most interesting bunk bed Eggsy had ever seen. The two beds looked like large wooden boxes stacked on top of each other with two sides of each box left open. Both the top bunk and the bottom bunk had the foot of the box open facing the door. But the other open side, the long ways side, faced in the opposite direction from each other, offering each occupant more privacy from the other. 

Between the two windows that looked over the back garden and the bunk beds there were back to back bookcases. Under each window was a desk and chair. On the perpendicular walls were a dresser and a large closet that mirrored the same on the other side. The most interesting part was that if you weren’t standing near the door, it really felt as though you were in your own room.

Eggsy walked around the side of the room that was so obviously his. The photos of his parents that were rescued from his old flat were in nicer frames and hanging on the wall. His gymnastics trophies and medals were cleaned up and on the shelves next to a variety of paperback and hardcover books. There was a brand new laptop on the desk along with a rack of cd’s and computer games. 

Channing was also checking out his side. “This is so cool!” He said, climbing up to his top bunk and switching on the built in light. “How did you do all of this in less than a day, Da?”

Merlin and Harry were standing together in the door jam, Harry leaning into Merlin with his head on his shoulder and their arms around each other's waists. Merlin smiled at the two of the boys exploring their room. “Some guys from work came to help me. We had it all planned for a while and had as much prepared beforehand. We just had to install and do the finishing touches. It didn’t take long at all.”

Eggsy looked at Merlin and Harry in absolute awe. He was struck by their generosity and their consideration. “Thank you. This is amazing. Nicer than anything I've ever had. Thank you so much.”

“Yer very welcome lad.” Merlin responded, looking pleased with Eggsy’s praise.

“And you too Harry, thank you for taking me shopping, the clothes, and my awesome trainers.” Eggsy offered to Harry as well. Then his eyes widened as something dawned on him. “Wait! Is this why we went to SO many stores?”

Merlin barked a surprised laugh. “Nae! We were done a good two hours before ye three got home. Harry just really likes to shop!”

Merlin and Channing laughed as Harry attempted to look sheepish. And failed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Merlin)

Merlin left Harry and the boys to put away all of the new purchases and went downstairs to start on dinner. He was just sliding a lasagna into the oven to bake and bubble away for a while when there was a knock at the door.

Merlin checked all of his security measures before opening the door to the brown haired, handsome man with hazel eyes surrounded by laugh lines.

“May I help ye?” Merlin asked him.

“Hello!” The man said exuberantly as he smiled at Merlin, showing how he got those lines. “Are you Harry Hart?”

“No.” Merlin was ready to shut the door on this cheerful man’s face.

The man put his hand up on the door as if he was reading Merlin’s intent. “Okay. Well I’m really looking for Eggsy Unwin. I’m his gymnastics coach. I was hoping I could talk to him.”

Merlin turned and pointed his face toward the stairs. “Eggsy? Can ye come down here for a moment lad?”

Eggsy came thundering down the stairs in that way only boys can and skidded to a halt when he saw his coach. Merlin had to catch him to keep him from falling over. Merlin steadied him and kept an arm around him as he saw the boy’s face turn pale. “Eggsy, do ye know who this is lad?”

Eggsy nodded tightly. “Coach Jackman. Hello.”

“Hello Eggsy!” The man enthusiastically returned the greeting, reaching out to shake Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy shook it, but with much less enthusiasm. “I was hoping I could talk to you my friend. We’ve really missed you down at the gym.”

Eggsy looked at Merlin, possibly for advice, possibly for permission, Merlin wasn’t sure. “Would ye like to take Coach Jackman into the lounge to talk Eggsy? I could bring in some tea.”

Eggsy nodded, even though it seemed it was the last thing he really wanted to do.

“Great! Thank you Eggsy!” The coach beamed at his former pupil. He turned back to Merlin. “But you don’t have to worry about tea. I think we should only be a few minutes.”

Merlin assessed the situation further. Eggsy looked miserable. “Do ye want me to come in with ye Eggsy?”

Eggsy looked back and forth from Coach and Merlin, before shaking his head. “That’s okay. It’s fine.”

“Alright, I’ll be right out here, okay?” Merlin offered him.

Eggsy nodded again. “Thanks.”

Merlin squeezed his shoulder. “Of course. Go ahead now. Have a nice visit.”

Merlin watched his young ward and the overly cheerful coach head into the lounge. He would like to say he gave them their privacy and went into the kitchen to check on dinner. But he didn’t. He felt too responsible for Eggsy’s well being, especially when it seemed like the boy really didn’t want to be talking to his coach. So he lingered not far from the lounge and listened in. 

The coach started off offering his condolences to Eggsy. Asking him how he was handling everything and congratulating him on finding such a nice family to take him in. It sounded like the coach had done a little research into what had happened to Eggsy after he had witnessed his mother’s death. Merlin could respect that. It was obvious that Coach Jackman wanted Eggsy to return to his gymnastics lessons. Merlin listened as he offered Eggsy free lessons now that he didn’t have anyone to pay for them. 

Merlin bristled at that. If Eggsy wanted to return to lessons, he and Harry would pay for them. 

Eggsy refused the free lessons though. He wasn’t ready to go back. He didn’t think he would ever be. Coach Jackman finally sounded less than perky. His voice got serious as he told Eggsy that he really thought that he had a great chance at the Olympics in Beijing in 2008. He knew 6 years sounded like a long time away. But it really wasn’t, not to compete at the highest level. 

But Eggsy wasn’t budging. He wasn’t ready to go back to lessons. And the more Coach Jackman pushed, the more upset Eggsy sounded. Merlin was about to step in to stop the meeting when Eggsy bounded up from the couch and ran past him, heading for the stairs.

Merlin was momentarily torn by whether to chase after Eggsy or escort their guest out. It didn’t last long, as he knew Harry and Channing were upstairs and they could handle Eggsy. He entered the lounge to see the coach looking dejected on their loveseat.

“Everything alright?” Merlin asked.

Coach Jackman looked up at Merlin. “I had really hoped I would have been able to talk Eggsy into coming back to gymnastics. He’s throwing away an amazing talent.”

“Did I hear ye mention something about the Olympics?” Merlin pretended he hadn’t been listening in.

The coach nodded. “Have you ever seen him compete? I know the agency said you were friends of the family and that was why you took Eggsy in. But I don’t remember seeing you at any matches.”

Merlin shook his head. “No, unfortunately it had been about 5 years since we had seen him last.” He flubbed the truth a little. “Is he really that talented?”

“He really is.” Coach Jackman sighed deeply. “It really is a shame about his mother. She was his biggest cheerleader. She loved to see him compete. She said watching him do things that make him so happy, made her happy. And I don’t think the two of them have had a lot to be happy about in the last few years. She never told me the whole story, but it really seemed like they lost a lot when she lost her first husband. But she was a really nice lady. She scrimped and saved every cent she could so that Eggsy could have the lessons that he did.”

There was a choked sob behind them and Merlin turned to see Eggsy standing with Harry in the doorway to the lounge.

Harry had one arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, so he didn’t offer to shake the stranger's hand. He offered a wave instead. “Hello, I’m Harry Hart.”

Coach Jackman gave Harry a forced smile. “Hello Mr. Hart.”

“Harry, please.” Harry insisted. “And as I am sure that my husband didn’t introduce himself, this is Hamish Mycroft.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Harry, but nodded. 

Harry guided Eggsy back into the lounge and had him sit on the couch between Merlin and himself.

“Eggsy here told me that you were his gymnastics coach?” Harry appeared to be trying to keep the conversation going.

Coach Jackman nodded. “I am. Eggsy has been with us a little over two years now. He started at the local YMCA for their free lessons, but one of my friends who volunteers over there watched him for over a year before calling me to come see him. I talked to his mom, told her of Eggsy’s potential, and he joined us. It didn’t take him long to start competing for us. He’s won quite a few titles with us since then. He’s our star.”

Eggsy was staring at his lap, looking to the world like he was trying to disappear. 

“We’ve seen his trophies and medals. But we haven’t had the chance to watch him perform.” Harry admitted. He turned to Eggsy, nudging him to look up. “Would you like to return to your lessons Eggsy?”

Eggsy shook his head, his eyes wet.

Harry rubbed his back. “Can you tell us why? If you’re worried about the cost, we’re more than happy to pay for them. We’ve talked about this. It wouldn’t be a hardship at all.”

Merlin nodded. “It’s true lad, especially if yer passionate about gymnastics, we’d be more than happy to support ye.” 

“I don’t want to go back.” Eggsy’s voice was so low, it was hard to catch what he said, even sitting next to him. “I don’t want to go back to the thing that started the fight that cost my mum her life!” Eggsy swiped at slowly falling tears.

“Oh Eggsy.” Harry said sadly, pulling the boy to him.

Coach Jackman looked stricken, most likely he had not heard the full details of what had led to Michelle’s death.

“Lad, ye cannot think of it that way. Don’t think of it as being the thing that cost yer mum her life.” Merlin told Eggsy. He gestured to Coach Jackman. “Yer Coach told me how much yer mother enjoyed watching you do gymnastics, how much it meant to her. If ye love gymnastics, don’t give it up. Do it as a great way to honor her memory.” 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
(Eggsy) 

Eggsy laid in bed thinking over the highs and lows of the day. He was thrilled with his new trainers and his other clothes. The bed he currently laid on was so amazingly more comfortable then the couch was. Those were good things. But then he thought about agreeing to return to gymnastics. That didn’t feel as good. He did love gymnastics. He really did. He was good at it. And he loved flying through the air, tumbling, and doing all of his skills. But it was always going to remind him of his mum. But Hamish was right. He should do this to honor her. And he would. He would bust his butt and make it to the Olympics and win a medal just for her.

Eggsy sniffled, thinking of his mom cheering him on at his last meet.

“Are you going to be doing that all night?” Channing hung over the foot of his top bunk to look down at Eggsy. 

“Sorry.” Eggsy apologized swiping at his face for what felt like the millionth time since he moved into this house. 

“Do you get any sleep, like at all?” Channing asked him, his face turning a little red from hanging upside down.

“A little?” Eggsy shrugged. His defences were down, the rollercoaster of emotions from the day and the comfort of the new bed giving him a moment of weakness in front of the person he tried his hardest to keep his cool in front of. “Maybe if the police hadn’t taken my blanket and destroyed it.”

“Your blanket?” Channing asked.

Eggsy gave a little groan. “Yeah. I had a blanket that I slept with every night since I was a baby. But since it was a soft item, the police destroyed it along with all my clothes and stuff. I’ve had a shit time sleeping without it even without all this other stuff going on.”

“Ah. So it’s your blankey.” Channing deduced.

Eggsy was embarrassed, but since he was now sharing a room with Channing, he figured there wouldn’t be too many secrets anymore. “Yeah, I guess you could call it that.” 

Channing jumped down from the top bunk and pulled something out of his closet. He went over to the opposite side of the room and showed Eggsy two items. There was an old, matted Winnie the Pooh bear and a faded navy and forest green crocheted blanket. 

“These are my old lovies.” Channing admitted. “Before I outgrew such childish things.”

There was a devious look on Channing’s face as he held out the two items to Eggsy. “You can have one if you want.”

Eggsy’s face was aflame. 

Channing seemed to be able to read his embarrassment. “You can have one of these, but you can’t have…” Channing scrambled back up into his bunk and pulled out a well loved stuffed pony. “This one. I still sleep with the pony.”

That made Eggsy feel a little better. At least he wasn’t the only one. He pointed to the blanket. “Are you sure?”

Channing handed the blanket over. “Take it.”

“Thank you. “ Eggsy said sincerely. He really appreciated Channing’s generosity.

“Of course.” Channing responded as he climbed back into his bunk.

Eggsy settled back into his own bed, holding the blanket to him, soft and worn, but cosy and warm. He slept a little better that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture is what inspired the boys' bedroom. 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a little bridge between the first part of the story and what’s to come. Sorry it took so long! To be honest, my father past and I’ve had trouble finding my muse. I hope you enjoy it! It’s a lot of Eggsy.

2 months later   
(Eggsy)

“Are you hiding?” Roxy asked, throwing herself into his bunk, bare knee barely missing the side of Eggsy’s head as she tried to make herself comfortable. She yanked the car magazine out of his hands and tossed it towards his desk, from the skidding sound, she had been successful.

Eggsy looked over his new friend, taking in her jean shorts, purple tee shirt, and grungy trainers. The day they had met, she’d been in a knee length, Peter Pan collared, tweed dress and patent leather Mary Jane shoes. Even now, two months after that day, he had a hard time, getting used to seeing her in anything but the posh and preppy get up she had been wearing. It turned out Roxy was a good bit of a tomboy and she had been FORCED into those clothes that she hated by her fathers for the occasion of meeting him.

It was no wonder that she had been kinda bitchy that day.

“No. Not hiding.” Eggsy offered, sitting up instead of lounging, so there was more room for them both. He liked Roxy. She was loud and opinionated and brash. Always down for a run to the park or some tumbling in the garden. Roxy thought his gymnastics was cool and was always up for learning a new skill. They liked the same books and movies, her music taste was pretty shite, but he could forgive her that. He just kept trying to introduce her to better stuff. And the best part was she was so easy to talk to. She talked to him like he was just any other person and not some poor, broken orphan. He didn’t know if that was because she had been one too? “Channing’s got his friends over, they’re all downstairs. Some back to school party thing.”

Roxy laughed and knocked her shoulder into his. “I know! That’s why I’m here! But I want to know why you’re not with them. That’s why I came up here. I know you're nervous about fitting in at school and don’t try to be a macho jerk and tell me you aren’t. But it’s not going to magically happen! You have to get to know some people! I’ve seen you trying to get along with some of those dill weeds that Channing calls friends. All those football team hooligans. I don’t know why he’s friends with some of them. Just because they’re his teammates. Especially Hesketh, that arse. Did you know his grandfather is the boss where my dads and Harry and Merlin work? I’m forced to be nice to that prick just because of that. And his cronies are real wankers! But there’s some nice kids too. I think.”

“That’s a real ringing endorsement to come hang out with them.” Eggsy snarked. 

But she was right, he was worried he wouldn't fit in with Channing’s friends at school. Or anyone at school. For a lot of reasons. He was an outsider. He was going to be the new kid. 

To make him even more nervous? When Harry and Merlin had taken Eggsy to enroll at Channing and Roxy’s posh-as-shite private school, they had insisted on an assessment and placement exam. Eggsy could tell by the administrator’s tone that he had expected Eggsy, a boy from the estates who had gone to a state funded school - Eggsy swore the man had sneered - couldn’t possibly be at the same level as his pupils. 

But Eggsy’s test scores had been off the charts and had actually qualified him to move up a grade. Merlin and Harry had been so proud. He’d thought they were crazy to do it. Merlin had insisted it was his choice, but managed to convince him it was a good thing, that it was a waste of time to sit through a whole year of learning what he already knew. So instead of starting year 6, he was starting year 7 with Channing and Roxy. It was having Channing and Roxy in some classes that had sold him on agreeing to the advancement. But he was still going to be the youngest, and if the selection of kids downstairs was anything to judge by he would also be the smallest male by far. Thank goodness for Roxy, at least she was the same size as him.

Still, Eggsy didn't want to go down to the party because he didn’t want to think about the summer ending. It had been a good summer. Why rush ending it?

Well not all of the summer. Not the loss of his mum. That still sucked so bad it rocked him to his very core.

But the rest of it? The rest of it had been pretty awesome. 

Gymnastics had been going really well. The month he had missed didn’t seem to have set him back that far and he had received multiple golds at all of his meets. Harry, Merlin, and Channing had even come to see him compete! They weren’t his mum, but they were a really nice cheering section.

They were just really nice period.

Eggsy was learning about all of them. Merlin was gruff, but patient. Didn’t put up with any shit, but was always available to listen. Out of the two adults he definitely worked a much more normal schedule, he went in to work at the same time every morning and was usually home the same time every night. Every other week there would be a call that he would be late, once so late he didn’t return until the middle of the night.

But when Eggsy compared it to Harry’s work schedule? Or lack of schedule? It was so much more stable.

Harry was every bit the compassionate, big-hearted man Eggsy had met in the police station. He was more cheerful than Merlin, but flightier. He moved from one thing to the other quickly and you had to pay close attention or you would miss something. And from one morning to the next you never knew when he would leave for the office. Sometimes he would be home after lunch and other nights not until after dinner. Merlin and Channing insisted it was completely normal for his line of work.

Not that they ever said what that line of work was. He knew Merlin and Harry worked together. And that Roxy’s fathers worked there too. And that before he had died? So had his father. Eggsy was able to deduce from conversations that Merlin was a tech guy, great with computers. But he couldn’t tell you what any of the others did. Harry, James, and Oliver went on business trips. He knew that. Since Eggsy had moved in, Harry had been gone 3 times. Once for a whole 5 days. And Roxy had mentioned at least twice that one or the other of her fathers were out of town. She had even spent an overnight with them when both men had been called away. It was so weird. But one of the rules of the house was that the kids didn’t ask for details about their jobs. So Eggsy didn’t. It was worth it to live with these amazing men and their son, Channing.

Channing. He was an added bonus to this whole foster home situation. Most of the time. In Eggsy’s opinion Channing was a real guy's guy. He did well in school, but unlike Eggsy he really had to work at it. He hadn’t been as happy about Eggsy being in his class as the rest of them. But they still got along pretty well. They butted heads like any two boys sharing a room,but most of the time things were quiet. He lived and breathed football. He played for the school team and spent half of the summer at practice for the next season. 

Eggsy found out Channing was Harry’s biological son. The product of a one night stand. His mother had never even told Harry she was pregnant, but had listed his name on the birth certificate. When the woman had died, Harry had been contacted about custody. Harry and Merlin had been shocked of course, but they hadn’t seen any other course in their lives but to raise their son. Eggsy had tried to find out what Merlin had thought about his husband impregnating a WOMAN when the two of them had been together since their early twenties, but any and all questioning about that was quickly redirected. 

Eggsy and Channing were definitely forming a brotherly relationship. Channing really seemed to enjoy his status as older brother. Eggsy saw it when he so selflessly, yet teasingly offered the blanket earlier in the summer. He saw it when they played footie in the garden or when he introduced him to his friends from school. Channing didn’t treat him like a little kid, but there was always that note of implied maturity that Channing seemed to think he had over Eggsy. Sometimes it bothered Eggsy, since they were only a year apart, but most of the time he went with it, because it was just another member of the family who was willing to take him under their wing. 

There had been a funny moment early on. Since Merlin and Harry both worked and every summer it meant Channing would be home alone, they had originally hired a nanny every summer to stay with their son. But when Channing had turned 10 he had begged and pleaded with his fathers to come up with some kind of plan that didn’t involve a knock off Mary Poppins following him around everywhere. It had become embarrassing to meet his friends at the park or at football practice with a nanny in toe. So they had hired the teenage neighbor next door to keep an eye on Channing, take him to practices, be available in case of emergency. For a 16 year old who would have otherwise gone to work at his father’s firm in the mail room, it was an ideal situation. He made spending money AND was able to see his friends all summer long. And he was doing the same thing this summer. 

Eggsy LOVED Tom. The now 17 year old was a year 13 at the same school they went to. He looked like he would be a typical jock meat head, but he was far from it. He was a star science student who had dreams of becoming a veterinarian. Because there was nothing Tom loved more than his dog. He had a Staffordshire bull terrier named Mad Teddy who was just the cutest, sweetest little tawny dog Eggsy had ever met. He had been wary at first, because Mad Teddy had looked like a small pit bull and in his old neighborhood pit bulls were trained to bite your face off. But Tom had showed him that there was nothing to fear. Mad Teddy, Staffies, and ALL dogs who were trained right and raised right were just as sweet and lovable as any dog. And now Eggsy loved her almost as much as he loved Tom.

Another thing Eggsy liked was how easily Tom had accepted him as a new part of the Mycoft-Hart family. He hadn’t even batted an eye when Harry had introduced him. Eggsy wished he could say that about all the family’s acquaintances. And the first time that they had been alone together, Tom had been quick to tell Eggsy what a great family he had been accepted into. Eggsy's gut had already told him that, but it was really good to hear it from someone else.

Tom stayed with them on the occasions when both Harry and Merlin were unable to make it home for the night. The first time this happened, maybe a week after the shopping trip and room renovation, Tom managed to shatter the ‘mature, older boy’ aura Channing was so proud of, the minute it was time for bed. Tom had shuffled them through the nighttime routine of night clothes and brushed teeth, and as they crawled into their bunks, he had taken a book off of Channing’s book shelf and his desk chair and sat down at the foot of the bed. He had popped open the book and read through a full page before Eggsy had interrupted.

“Uhm, Tom? What are you doing?” Eggsy had asked.

Tom had looked surprised at the question. “Reading a few pages of Channing’s bedtime book. Why? Have you moved on to a new one? I grabbed the one with the football bookmark like always.”

Channing had moaned and whimpered from his top bunk. 

“What am I missing?” Tom had asked. 

“Kinda too old for a bedtime book now, aren’t I?” Channing had complained.

“You are?” Tom had responded in a teasing voice. “Are you the same boy who whined just two months when I had a hoarse throat and couldn’t do the voices like normal?”

Eggsy had tried to hold in his laugh, but was only half successful. But he had taken pity on Channing, and snuggled back into his bed. “I always liked this book, I don’t mind hearing more if you don’t mind reading.”

So Tom had. Channing hadn’t said anything else after that, but Eggsy noticed he also didn’t complain when Tom picked up a book whenever he stayed the night with them again.

It was also after that, when Channing became even more open to the idea of Eggsy staying forever. It wasn’t a definite thing then, but by the time August rolled around, the family was in agreement that they wanted Eggsy to stay permanently. They had begun the adoption process just a week before enrolling in school. Their case worker had told them it would be at least 6 months before the process was finalized, but since Eggsy had no other family and they had passed the home visits with flying colors she didn’t see it being a problem.

“Earth to Eggsy! Oi! Eggsy! Did I lose you?” Roxy’s voice cut through Eggsy’s ruminations. 

“Sorry!” Eggsy offered his friend a smile. “Was just thinking. You ready to head down to the party?”

“Yes!” Roxy laughed. “I’ve been waiting for YOU!”

Eggsy stood, straightened his polo and jeans, and held a hand out to Roxy to help her off the bed. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Try by P!nk  
Come find me on Tumblr where I mostly talk about Taron. snafu-07


End file.
